The Troublesome Knight
by Crombell
Summary: " Primus inter pares. First among equals. The unbeatable knight. That's me. My dream was quite simple - to fight someone stronger than me, to feel the excitement of battle. Being transported to a different world wasn't a change i desired, but a welcome change nontheless."


**Hello, Crombell's here. It's my first fanfiction, so i understand that there are some mistakes, and i would be grateful if you would inform me about them. And... that's all. Enjoy!**

 **Prologue**

Many people gathered to see a fight of 'Strongest Knight'. For them that was a chance to witness the famous warrior, whose name was unknown only to newborn childrens. But despite the number of peoples on tribunes, the arena was silent. The respected him too much to disturb it. Only one sound was heard. A dance of swords. The clashing of steel. Battle under blazing sun. A battle between two knights. A battle where only one would be victorious.

* * *

This was his first challenger in months. He should be excited. He should feel satisfaction in crossing swords with strong opponent. Yet, he wasn't. This was not the battle he desired. No, it was just a...

* * *

Horizontal slash.

Blocked.

Vertical swing.

Parried.

A shield that blocked his attacks.

Knocked out.

Straight thrust.

Evaded.

Every attack was countered.

Every form of defence was penetrated.

Every effort was crushed.

* * *

...beating. Nothing more. His opponent won't win. No matter what. It wasn't like he was weak. No, the swordsman was quite skilled, talented even. _He_ was just too strong. Nothing more, nothing less. And it's was just a matter of time before this 'fight' ends. All he needed was a well-timed attack. He swinged his sword.

* * *

 _Thud!_

As he predicted, when trying to dodge, his opponent lost his balance and falled to the ground. As he rushed to stand up, the sword was thrusted in front of lying knight.

Only a few seconds passed before silence of the crowd changed into cheering.

The knight in ornated armor sheated his sword and offered his former opponent a hand.

"Thee combated well."

Even if he was dissapointed, he could not show it. He was one of a Knights of the Round Table, a symbol of chivarly, honor, hope. Those who deserves it, should be treated with respect.

"T-thank thee v'ry much, sir Gawain!"

And so, another long awaited battle ended. There wasn't a worthy opponent for him. Who would push him to his limits, make him feel the excitement of battle, make him try to win. _Again._ He sighed.

'At least i can taketh off the armeth'r anon.'

Accompanied by the shouts of awe and admiration, Gawain leaved the arena.

* * *

Slowly, confidently, Gawain strolled through the long hallways of King Arthur's castle. Passing the servants, he arrived in front of room. His room. Now he finally can take off his ornated armor. He truly didn't liked it, but to battle a knight without an armor was a great insult. When the helmet was gone Gawain sighed in relief. This was much better! After taking off all parts of armor he was left in a simple white linen under-shirt and dark linen pants. He opened a window to let some fresh air in and falled on the soft bed. Gawain was concidering what to do. Next meeting was tomorrow, so he had a full day to himself.

"P'rhaps i should trai-. What is that?"

A letter flew into the window. It landed right into his hands, as if carried by the wind itself

'Strange. Normal letter couldn't flyeth in second floor. Is't from Merlin?'

He took the mysterious letter.

The recipient's name was written neatly on the envelope: "To Gawain-dono".

"T's not Merlin's handwriting. And what is '-dono'? Is that a new title? Nevertheless, i shouldst behold at the content of this letter."

'Boys and girls with wondrous talents and much distress, I address thee! If you strive to test your Gifts, then cast aside your friends, your possessions, your world, and come to our **Little** **Garden**.'

"Wha-?"

The last thing that Gawain remembered was a bright light.

 **Cliffhanger! I know that i didn't described OC's appearance or Gift. It'll be covered in next chapters, so don't worry(if there is someone to worry). Also, i'll gladly accept any form of constructive criticism, but flames will be ignored. Crombell's out.**


End file.
